Micawber
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Semenjak pertama kali Sistem Sybil diimplementasikan, Warna-nya tetaplah putih bersih seperti warna rambutnya yang putih bersih serupa butiran salju itu. Bicara soal momen di mana Sistem Sybil pertama kali digunakan secara luas, ia jadi teringat akan masa kecilnya.


.

.

.

**Title: **Micawber

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Semenjak pertama kali Sistem Sybil diimplementasikan, Warna-nya tetaplah putih bersih seperti warna rambutnya yang putih bersih serupa butiran salju itu. Bicara soal momen di mana Sistem Sybil pertama kali digunakan secara luas, ia jadi teringat akan masa kecilnya.

**Warnings: **_Hint of M-Preg, incoherency, maybe typo, maybe OOC._

**Disclaimer: **Psycho-Pass © Production I.G, Funimation Entertainment, Urobuchi Gen. Fanfiksi ini dibuat tanpa mengambil keuntungan materil sedikitpun.

.

.

.

**- I -**

Putih bersih.

Berapa kalipun ia mencoba mengecek—setelah memperhatikan rekaman kematian Mido Masatake, menyimak Ouryou Rikako mengawetkan karya seninya, melihat perburuan Senguji Toyohisa—angka Koefisien Kriminalitas-nya tidak berubah. Tetap berada di dalam standar. Berubah menjadi sedikit gelap pun tidak.

Anak buah kesayangannya, Chou Gu-sung, tampaknya tertarik dan menanyainya, namun jawaban yang ia berikan sama dengan apa yang ia jelaskan pada inspektur wanita dari Biro Keamanan Publik: ia tidak begitu paham, namun begitulah kenyataannya. Semenjak pertama kali Sistem Sybil diimplementasikan, Warna-nya tetaplah putih bersih seperti warna rambutnya yang putih bersih serupa butiran salju itu.

Bicara soal momen di mana Sistem Sybil pertama kali digunakan secara luas, ia jadi teringat akan masa kecilnya.

**- II -**

Masa kecilnya adalah masa di mana manusia, menurutnya, hidup lebih bebas. Di mana manusia dituntut untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam melangkah, dalam menentukan pilihan. Di mana rasa menyesal masih sering dirasakan karena salah memilih. Di mana tingkat kriminalitas begitu tinggi, namun manusia lebih beragam karena kebebasannya itu.

Masa kecilnya adalah masa di mana ia menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan bersama orang tuanya. Seorang ilmuwan jenius untuk ayahnya dan seorang bangsawan kaya raya sebagai ibunya. Ayahnya, orang yang ia warisi warna rambut dan sel-sel otaknya, jarang berada di rumah karena disibukkan oleh pekerjaan. Ibunya, orang yang ia warisi garis wajah dan minatnya terhadap kemanusiaan, tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan fakta tersebut—beliau malah lumayan senang, karena setiap kali suaminya itu berada di rumah maka beliau akan terus menjadi bulan-bulanan godaan sang jenius.

Ia ingat bahwa ayahnya selalu pulang dengan membawa sebuah buku baru, karena beliau tahu putra semata wayangnya itu pasti telah membaca segala bahan bacaan yang disimpan di rumah mereka. Ia ingat bahwa setiap kali ia jatuh sakit, ibunya akan merawatnya sendiri, meskipun ada puluhan pembantu yang dipekerjakan untuk mengurusi rumah mereka. Ia ingat bahwa mereka, tiap kali ada kesempatan, akan menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga dirinya yang masih kecil kehabisan stamina dan berakhir tertidur di pangkuan salah satu dari mereka.

Ia ingat semua kebahagiaan yang ada sebelum ayahnya pulang dan membawa berita tentang pengembangan Sistem Sybil.

**- III -**

Ia tidak mengerti alasannya, tapi setelah Papa mengajak Mama untuk berdiskusi berdua mengenai proyek tersebut, keduanya tidak pernah bercanda dan saling menggoda lagi. Hanya menyapa dan bicara seadanya. Rasa sayang mereka kepadanya tidak berkurang, namun ia jelas melihat hubungan suami istri itu merenggang karena alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

Tak lama setelah itu, ibunya mulai bersikap aneh. Ia biasa menemani beliau duduk berdua di ruang_home theater _yang mereka miliki untuk menonton DVD film-film terbaru bersama. Biasanya yang mereka tonton adalah film historis atau mitologi, namun setelah peristiwa 'perang dingin' itu merebak, beliau lebih sering mengajaknya menikmati film bertema kriminalitas. Tiap kali selesai menonton film seperti itu pula beliau akan bertanya,

"Kenapa tokoh antagonis utama itu melakukan apa yang ia lakukan?'

Menganalisa alasan yang membuat pelaku kejahatan melakukan tindak kriminal bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dilakukan oleh seorang bocah yang bahkan belum genap berusia lima tahun sepertinya, namun ia tidak keberatan. Selain faktor minatnya terhadap diri manusia yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mengetahui bermacam-macam keadaan psikologi manusia, ia juga menyukai tantangan yang diberikan orang tuanya, karena ia menyenangi senyum penuh kebanggaan yang mereka sunggingkan tiap kali ia berhasil memenuhi ekspetasi mereka dan elusan di kepalanya yang menyertai kalimat,

"Bagus. Kau memang anak Papa dan Mama yang pintar dan patut dibanggakan, Shougo."

Mungkin karena itulah ia selalu punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Karena ia tahu ia bisa. Karena ia tahu ia pandai. Karena ia tahu ia benar.

Meskipun tak lama kemudian suatu peristiwa yang menimbulkan pertanyaan besar dalam dirinya terjadi.

**- IV -**

Sejumlah anak buah ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul di rumah besar mereka ketika Mama tidak ada di rumah. Mereka mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam yang membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa mengenali mereka. Ia di bawa ke suatu tempat rahasia dan dikunci di dalam sebuah kamar bersama beberapa dari mereka. Mereka mengikatnya di satu kursi, dan membisikan alasan mereka melakukan semua itu padanya sebelum mengunci mulutnya dengan lakban agar ia tidak bisa bertanya-tanya lagi. Dan ia dengan tenang mematuhi apa yang mereka bisikan—tetap tenang dan tak berontak, karena mereka tengah melakukan suatu permainan.

Lama ia duduk diam di atas kursi. Tubuhnya mulai merasa pegal karena ikatan di sekeliling tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak mengeluh. Ia diam, menatap pintu ruangan yang berada di seberangnya, menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang ia dan orang-orang di sekitarnya nantikan.

Kemudian pintu itu meledak. Dari dalam asap, ia bisa melihat sosok familiar ibunya yang berjalan mendekat. Ia baru saja akan tersenyum lega, ketika dilihatnya wajah murka sang ibu yang membuatnya seketika membatu. Tak pernah dilihatnya Mama mengenakan ekspresi seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, mata kanan ibunya yang berwarna merah—beliau menderita _heterochromia_—berkilat berbahaya dan trisula yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya juga menambah kengerian yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Ibunya mendesiskan perintah untuk segera membebaskan putranya, disertai ancaman nyawa melayang bagi siapapun yang berani menolak. Beliau mengacungkan bagian kepala dari trisula yang beliau genggam untuk menunjukkan bahwa beliau serius. Entah karena ketakutan atau merasa bahwa permainan sudah selesai dengan adanya Mama di tempat itu, salah satu dari anak buah ayahnya bergerak mendekatinya dan melepaskan ikatannya sambil berbisik bahwa ia boleh menghampiri ibunya. Dengan langkah ringan ia mendekati sang ibu, yang segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shougo?"

"Tidak apa, Mama. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kau gagal dalam permainan ini, Sayang."

Mendadak saja ayahnya telah berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Beliau mendekati istrinya, yang masih memeluk putra mereka secara protektif, dan menatap tajam sang bangsawan. Sekali lagi ia terkesiap karena tidak pernah melihat sisi ayahnya yang satu itu. Sejauh yang ia ingat, kedua orang tuanya selalu tersenyum manis dan kadang ia menganggap mereka sebagai malaikat. Kini yang ia lihat bukanlah sepasang malaikat yang telah membawanya ke dunia dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, melainkan sepasang iblis yang telah bermusuhan semenjak sekian lama dan kini akan bentrok untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ayahnya mengarahkan sebuah alat berbentuk serupa _remote control AC_—yang kemudian ia ketahui sebagai prototipe dari mesin pelacak Warna yang banyak digunakan di masa depan—ke kepala ibunya dan dengan cepat alat itu melakukan analasis. Siapapun yang berdiri cukup dekat bisa melihat angka yang tertera pada layar alat tersebut, tapi demi menghilangkan rasa penasaran semua anak buahnya, sang jenius mengumumkan angka yang terbaca dengan lantang,

"Seratus enam puluh sembilan." Salah satu ujung bibir Papa tertarik naik, membentuk seringai sinis. "Angka yang bagus, tapi, kau tahu apa artinya itu, Manis?"

Ibunya bungkam. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk menggantikannya menjawab.

"Kau harus pergi."

**- V -**

Ia baru mengerti maksud permainan dan ucapan ayahnya ketika mereka kembali ke rumah mereka yang besar dan ibunya langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, mengambil sebuah koper besar dan memindahkan semua pakaian favoritnya ke dalam koper tersebut. Ayahnya memilih untuk mengunci diri di dalam ruang kerjanya entah untuk melakukan apa, dan karena itulah ia memilih untuk menghampiri ibunya.

"Ke mana Mama akan bersembunyi?"

Bersembunyi, karena ketika ayahnya selesai menyempurnakan Sistem Sybil dan seluruh dunia berada di bawah kuasa dewa berwujud rangkaian algoritma, maka ibunya tidak akan bisa selamat dari hukuman yang ditimpakan kepada mereka yang melewati batas standar Koefisien Kriminalitas—mereka yang kemudian disebut sebagai Kriminal Laten.

Sang ibu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya melipat semua celana jins yang akan ia bawa dan menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum malaikat beliau telah kembali ketika ia menyahut, "Kalau kujawab, bukan bersembunyi namanya, melainkan pergi untuk sementara waktu."

"Mama tidak berniat kembali?"

Masih tersenyum, beliau menggeleng, lalu kembali merapikan pakaiannya agar muat di dalam koper. Sekilas ia melihat kesedihan di wajah beliau yang berganti memasang ekspresi datar, namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dirinya berdiri diam di dekat ranjang tidur yang biasa menjadi alas tidur bagi kedua orang tuanya (dan kadang-kadang, menjadi tempatnya tidur juga, ketika untuk alasan yang aneh ia tidak bisa terlelap di kamarnya sendiri).

Ayahnya akan tidur sendirian di sana setelah pulang bekerja...

Kasur itu tidak akan ada yang menempati jika ayahnya terjebak dalam kesibukan pekerjaannya...

Lama ia diam memandangi _queen-sized box-spring_yang tertutupi seprei putih tersebut, mencoba memikirkan suatu cara. Sebuah solusi agar ibunya dapat tetap tinggal di rumah ini bersama dengan dirinya dan ayahnya.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"... aku ingin _vongola alla linguine in rosso_. _Un sacco_." [1]

Ia tidak bisa memikirkan cara apapun.

Tapi senyum yang terpampang di wajah ibunya ketika beliau menggandeng tangannya ke dapur, menyiapkan makanan favoritnya, dan menghidangkannya di atas meja makan sudah cukup untuk menjadi kenangan masa kecil yang paling berharga yang ia miliki.

**- VI -**

Setelah ibunya pergi dari rumah mereka dan Sistem Sybil disempurnakan oleh ayahnya, ia tidak henti-hentinya merasa terheran-heran. Berulang kali ia melihat berita di TV tentang penangkapan orang-orang berbahaya, yang menurut pengamatannya sesungguhnya tidak benar-benar berbahaya. Mereka hanya terjangkit stres dan depresi berlebihan, namun polisi-polisi menangkapi mereka. Sebelum terapi untuk menurunkan tingkat Koefisien Kriminalitas yang dimiliki seseorang ditemukan, orang-orang seperti ibunya hanya memiliki satu pilihan: dengan patuh masuk ke dalam sel penjara. Pemberontakan hanya akan membawa mereka ke pelukan Kematian.

Dalam beberapa kesempatan di mana ayahnya pulang dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, ia menanyakan tentang cara kerja Sistem Sybil yang aneh. Dalam semua kesempatan itu ia tidak menerima jawaban yang pasti. Malahan, ia malah diberi peringatan oleh sang ayah.

"Jangan pedulikan pendapat mayoritas, Shougo. Kau ingat filosofi favorit Mama, 'kan?"

Tentu dia ingat.

"Baik dan benar di dunia ini ditentukan oleh suara mayoritas—bahkan jika sesungguhnya sesuatu yang buruk disetujui oleh mayoritas sebagai hal yang baik, maka sesuatu yang buruk itu akan menjadi hal baik. Maka dari itu, percayalah pada pendapatmu sendiri. Yang kau anggap benar adalah kebenaran bagimu."

Percakapan mereka selalu berakhir dengannya mengulangi tiga kalimat tersebut—kalimat yang sering diucapkan ibunya ketika ia menemani beliau menonton film bertema kriminalitas. Lama kelamaan, ia merasa bosan mengulanginya dan berhenti mencoba memahami alasan ayahnya berpartisipasi dalam menciptakan Sistem Sybil, jika beliau sendiri tampak tidak menyenangi standar 'baik' dan 'buruk' yang ditentukan oleh sistem tersebut.

Mungkin karena ia terlalu sering mengulangi kalimat itu, hingga sekarang pun ia terbiasa untuk percaya hanya kepada apa yang ia anggap benar.

Persetan dengan keyakinan mayoritas orang.

**- VII -**

"Ah."

Gu-sung, yang tengah menyetir mobil yang mereka kendarai, melirik ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Makishima-san?"

Ia tidak segera menjawab. Selama beberapa saat ia tampak seperti melihat sesuatu yang begitu menakjubkan di hadapannya—padahal hanya ada jalanan gelap nan sepi yang pada akhirnya akan membawa mereka ke salah satu markas rahasia yang keduanya tinggali bersama. Lalu perlahan ekspresi kagetnya melunak, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kalemnya yang biasa.

"Tidak. Mungkin hal itu tidak ada kaitannya." Ia tertawa pelan. "Tidak usah dipedulikan."

Gu-sung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tidak berusaha mencari tahu lebih lanjut lagi. Sementara fokusnya kembali kepada jalanan di hadapannya, pikiran Shougo kembali melayang.

**- VIII -**

Di benua yang jauh dari Tokyo.

Di area bawah tanah yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi sejumlah kecil kaum Kriminal Laten yang berusaha menghindari pelacakan _Hue Scanner_.

Sebuah kartu pos bergambar tumpukan tomat segar tiba, ditujukan kepada primadona di tempat itu.

Senyumnya mengembang kala ia menerima dan membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertulis pada lembar di baliknya.

_Terima kasih atas didikanmu, Mama; _ti voglio bene. [2]

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] Masakan pasta yang terkenal di daerah Campania, Italia. _In rosso_ berarti disajikan dengan tomat. Shougo menambahkan _un sacco_ untuk menyatakan bahwa ia ingin banyak tomat dimasukkan ke dalamnya.

[2] _Ti voglio bene_: aku menyayangimu.

[3] Micawber: seorang optimis abadi. Sebuah kata bahasa Inggris yang diciptakan oleh Charles Dickens.

.

.

.

Setelah membaca teori-teori yang bertebaran di berbagai situs tentang apa yang terjadi di episode 11, saya dapat impresi kalau banyak orang yang setuju bahwa Shougo punya rasa percaya diri yang besar sejak kecil. Kesimpulan saya, 'sih, rasa percaya diri itulah yang membuat tubuh Shougo (organ tubuhnya, sel-sel tubuhnya... segala macam yang dapat dideteksi oleh alat pelacak yang ada di Dominator) tidak melakukan reaksi sebagaimana manusia biasa akan bereaksi jika mereka melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shougo. ... ya begitulah orz

Silakan haturkan segala macam komentar melalui kotak review atau PM. Hujatan, baik karena sudah membuat kepala Anda pusing atau karena saya menghancurkan karakter Shougo, kritik, saran, atau mau berdiskusi dan bertukar teori juga boleh.

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang berikutnya ;D

PS: mengenai orang tua Shougo... yang mengerti KHR dan menonton PV Psycho-Pass pasti bisa menebak siapa mereka, 'kan? :p


End file.
